After they go home
by sutianneli
Summary: What if the family slowly works out the truth? What if they found out? ONE SHOT


On the way home, scarlet remained silence. Thinking this whole adventure through. The whole time mike watched her in silence, waiting for her realization.

As they finally stepped into the house, Maggie and Ned sat on the couch talking, " Hey mom!" Ned raises his head. Mike stepped towards his song and clapped his hand " Sup man!" Ned eyes bulged.

" Excuse me, Dad?" Maggie raised her eyebrows.

Oh shit! Not 17! Not 17! Mike said to him in his head. But all along scarlet starred at him in the background, and finally she cracked.

" That's it!" Scarlet popped down on the couch, " Where have you been lately! You weren't even there for court!"

" Hey mom speaking of court, how did it go?" Mike breathed out relief, thanking his son for distracting his mother at the right time.

" Well here is some good news, me and your father are not having a divorce."

Maggie jumps up, " Really! That's GREAT!" Both Ned and scarlet seemed confused with Maggie's sudden attitude towards family. But Mike knew this was from his little audience in health class.

But scarlet was focused, " Still though, where where you in the past few days! I can't believe you had Ned's TEENAGE friend to come to court for you!"

" Wait, who?"

" Your friend! When did you start having friends!" Maggie wasn't trying to be mean, but this was truly shocking news. Ned rolled his eyes, " Mark." Suddenly Maggie's eyes got a bit unfocused, but snapped back immediately.

" OMG! You know him! Invite him over sometime! He's super cute!" Ned rolled his eyes, while Mike shivered, remembering that night at the bowling party. All the while, scarlet was observing Mike like a hawk. She missed read his shiver as fear, " Yah, Ned! Why don't you call Mark and see what's he up to, I would like to thank him for showing up at the court!" Mike was sweating his shirt off, he eyed Ned, trying to get him to stop but Ned unwillingly took out his phone and pressed speed dial.

Suddenly, " Bust a move" started playing out of Mike's pocket. Everybody remained silent in the room, feeling the tension as their eyes darted back and forth, from Mike the Ned.

" Pick up the phone honey!" Scarlet said in a light tone, hoping that this is her hallucination. Mike pulled out the phone slowly, and pressed the red button, and " Bust a move" stopped playing. Ned said, " I got cut off."

Maggie was chewing on her lip nervously, " Who was it dad?"

The tension in the room suddenly increased by a million.

And Mike decided to come clean, because there was no other way to explain.

" Alright, you guys won't believe what has happened. In a summery, I got sent back to age 17 bye my spirit guide to make things right for you two, " Eying the children, " So I went back to high school, going in as … well, Mark."

He paused, and there was absolute silent in the room.

Mike closed his eyes, waiting for one of them to dial the hospital, but suddenly scarlet screamed, " I knew it! I knew it! And I wondered how could mark look like you so much! I knew it!" And scarlet ran into Mike's arms, and Mike breathed his relief. But Ned and Maggie seem to both still be in a trance. Slowly, Ned starred at his father, " So your Mark?" Both scarlet and mike nodded. Ned breather in and out, processing the though in his head " Ok than…"

But Maggie was petrified, her face getting redder and redder, as Mike slowly shrank into his wife's embrace.

Ned was a bit worried, so he poked his sister, " What's the worst that can happen, right? Oh…" And suddenly realized what his sister said a moment ago.

Maggie slowly opened her mouth, looking to nowhere " I tried to seduced my father, made out in front of him, let my boyfriend punch him to death, and I called him a freak and… O…M…G" All the while, starlet's eyebrows raised higher and higher until they were touching her hair, and Mike just pinches his nose bridge. Suddenly Ned started laughing and choking.

And than Scarlet slowly joins in, " Well, your father was quite the prince-charming at the time."

Mike raised his eyebrows, " And I'm not now?"

Suddenly everybody joined in the laughing, and that reassured mike that he did indeed fulfilled his spirit guides quest.


End file.
